


These Arguments of Sentence Fragments Define Them

by FiccinDylan



Series: Pocket Full of Stereks [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, Light Angst, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Mind Games, Multiverse, This is the beginning, imprefect couple, multiple pairs of sterek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Genim Stilinski wants something.  He doesn’t know exactly what he wants- well, he does, just not directly.  He knows intrinsically… inherently what he wants and what he wants is Stiles._______________________Genim is trying to delay the post coital, but Derek is not cooperating.  It's not necessarily all Derek's fault though.My friend Jenny says: "It paints an accurate picture of a painful and resigned starting place."And that's pretty much it.





	These Arguments of Sentence Fragments Define Them

**Author's Note:**

> ***Update 9/16 - Updated "Derek" to "Broderek" to help connect it to the other parts. 
> 
> Phew, people talk about terrible summaries, but that one is really bad. 
> 
> So I suggest reading the Insecurities: Your Kiss My Lips work before this one because it gives a good intro into what this is. Bare bones: we're working in a multiverse wherein there are multiple pairs of Dereks and Stiles and Stiles/Derek and Mountain Derek "Broderek"/Genim have become really close and ingrained into each other's lives. 
> 
> There's a lot more to this verse and this probably raises more questions than it answers, but I'm just kind of putting things out as they come to me. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy my little experiment!
> 
> M because it's post coital, but there's no really sexytimes per se. Just a while lot of talking really. Sigh.

Genim Stilinski _wants_ something. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants- well, he does, just not directly. He knows intrinsically… _inherently_ what he wants and what he wants is Stiles. Because Stiles will give Genim what he wants without him having to know what it is. It’s an uncanny ability of Stiles -Genim has noticed- to provide for him without being asked or sometimes even prompted. Before Genim knows himself what he wants, Stiles is there fulfilling his needs to the best of his abilities, even the times he knows it won’t suffice.

For example, right now, Genim wants to be held- he thinks. Yes, Derek ― they called him “Mountain Derek” and that made Genim laugh though now they've graduated to "Broderek" which is his given name ― just got done fucking the shit out of him. He pressed his face into the mattress and held him roughly by the neck as he plowed into him from behind. Then he knotted him quickly, filling the omega to overflowing before deflating enough to toss the used human off his cock causing him to land in a gasping heap on the mattress. It was perfect. Good, in the way that’s always good with Broderek and detached enough to make him feel slightly cheap, like maybe he could look over and see a stack of bills on the nightstand and he wouldn’t be mad about it. There was no stack of bills, Broderek had bought this cow, but there was a picture of their first born. That did the trick.

Broderek had fucked Genim soundly; made his eyes glow their bright omega purple, indicative of that fleeting moment of bliss. Of that moment in omegas when they’re completely at one with themselves and their sexual nature. Omegas are tactile and craven to attention and Genim is no exception. So when Broderek is done knotting him, done discarding him, Genim catches his breath and tries to get him to stay still so he can rub on him, roll around and chase that feeling of euphoria for as long as he can. Normal alphas are all too eager to oblige. Their worth is set in their ability to care for their omegas and give completely of themselves to fuel the omega’s pleasure. They didn’t mind being pushed away as they watched the fruits of their labor squirm in ecstasy, convulsions ripping through the omegas as they inwardly fought to stay tethered to this realm. The satisfaction of the alpha was knowing _they_ did that, it was the only confirmation they needed.

Broderek is not what one would consider a “normal alpha” in most regards. He’s naturally restless, and not completely trusting. He’d only dealt with one other human omega before and she distracted him. Made him think that she loved him despite being from a family of hunters. Made him put down his guard and cum like a madman while his family burned alive in his childhood home. He was knotting her, thinking about their children and their life together when she got the text that the deed was done. When he woke up later he was tied to the bed with wolfsbane soaked ropes surrounded by flames more wicked than the grin on her lips.

He survived somehow, Genim thinks at least. This story he gets from Scott who is an ass, but also from Boyd who is less of an ass. Broderek will never talk about it so Genim assumes he’ll never truly know the entire story. Still, as a result… Broderek is not so trusting. After fucking Genim out, he often retreats, or he sleeps fitfully. And Genim tries not to mind, he wants to understand so he gives the wolf his space and time. He holds himself tightly while fingering his own hole hoping to hold on to the moment for just one minute longer. Sometimes he even pushes himself against Broderek and purrs and whines, willing the wolf to understand. Sometimes it gets through, usually at night before sleep comes. Broderek will draw the omega into him and lick his face, swathing away tears from the young man’s cheeks and finding a plug to keep his release in. Genim is happy on these nights.

Sometimes Broderek can’t handle the intimacy and tries to withdraw, but his wolf rebels and Genim watches placidly as Broderek struggles with his wolf, the transformation seemingly cruel as it fights for dominance over the human side. It exerts a lot of energy so the wolf doesn’t challenge too often, but when it does it wins, and Genim watches with a lazy grin, laid out on their bed with a hand between his legs and another hand reached out until it’s bumped by the wolf’s snout and lapped at by its tongue. Then the wolf, large and foreboding with dark black fur and piercing red eyes, climbs on top of Genim, covering him fully like a blanket, leaving only enough room for the human to breathe and to continue his ministrations on his face.

They lay like this, the warm, soft weight of the wolf pressing Genim into their mattress, the wolf’s unsheathed cock laying against Genim’s thigh, and rest in the aftermath of their pleasure in one another.. The breath from the wolf’s snout wafts out happily and hotly against Genim’s nape and cheek and Genim sighs, his bright purple eyes shining like a beacon. Genim is most happy on these nights.

Tonight is not one of those nights. Tonight he’s on the precipice of happy, but Broderek’s foul mood keeps him tethered to the edge.

“Broderek … bring the wolf out for me.” Genim says, more cooly than his appearance belies. He’s writhing lightly on the bed, spread out, naked and spent, arms to either side, his head nearly lolling off the foot of the bed. His eyes are burning, trying to find the wolf and instead tiredly landing on anything else. Broderek ignores him, sitting at the table trussing a few of the rabbits from his latest kill. Genim tries again.

“Brod… tell your… bring my, to me-” Genim gets frustrated now and huffs. He knows the wolf picks his battles, and this probably isn’t one of them. This time won’t break Genim, not the like the first time when Broderek's wolf nearly tore them both in two wrestling to the surface to protect Genim when Broderek wouldn’t… couldn’t maybe? Genim didn’t know then, and he still doesn’t know now. Which is probably more of the problem than he’s willing to deal with. At least right now. Later, Stiles will make him deal with it. He’ll ask him the questions he’s buried so far in his subconscious he’s forgotten they existed. Yes, he wishes Stiles were here. Stiles will make Genim figure out what the hell he wants and then he’ll make Genim ask for it.

He remembers the first time he and Stiles made love. Stiles told him he thought it would be weird kissing his own lips, hearing his own moans, but that for some reason it was a mixture of different and familiar that worked. Genim told him he had gorgeous lips and an infectious moan. Anyone who experienced it would be taken. Genim knew from experience what Stiles couldn’t see of himself, and as he opened his mouth to tell him, Stiles hummed and licked Genim’s face, nuzzling softly at his neck and pressing his teeth gently there. Genim’s mind went blank briefly as he lost his breath, pulled back and looked into the identical pair of translucent brown eyes, though this pair was muddied by self doubt, they were sparkling in their innocence. Genim thinks maybe his own eyes were never that innocent.

“What? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked him, his gaze darting back and forth, trying to figure out how he’d offended Genim. There were a lot of politics to consider when dealing with a human male omega. Genim was human in a world predominantly (to a shocking amount) full of wolves, so he was also called a bitch which in his universe this was a common term for wolf omegas. Also, since he gave birth, his children called him mom and he flowed seamlessly between male and female pronouns. Stiles found his fluidity overwhelming, but ultimately empowering. He loved to tease Genim, it was his way of dealing with things and Genim welcomed the ribbing gladly, but Stiles hates to ever be the cause of true hurt feelings. He knows hidden and hurt feelings are Genim’s default, and he wants to be Genim’s choice. Genim shook his head, still shocked somewhat at Stiles’ actions. He ran his hands through his hair and Stiles tracked the movement, grinning. When they met, Genim had the buzz cut and was wearing an old tracksuit of Stiles’ since he’d shown up naked. He still has that tracksuit, and now Stiles has the buzzcut.

“Nothing, you just… why did you lick me?” Genim asked more quickly than he could think. It’s something that's been happening more frequently around Stiles and it was a privilege Genim never considered; being able to say what’s on your mind without judgement.

Stiles’ cheeks grew red and he shrugged sheepishly, “I don’t know, I mean, I know you’re really close to wolves and Broderek's  wolf in particular. And sometimes when Derek and I finish instead of just kissing me he like, licks me and nuzzles me and dammit if it isn’t adorable. He pretends to hate when I scratch him behind the ears, but I know he secretly loves it.”

“I like kissing too.” Genim replied, ducking his head slightly so his lips were in line with Stiles’ who obliged immediately. They kissed sweetly and Stiles pulled back.

“You said ‘ _too_ ’.” he quipped with a coy grin. Genim met his grin with a lopsided smile.

“I did. It means ‘ _in addition_ ’.”

“It means you’re a greedy bitch.”

Genim spat out a laugh as Stiles wrapped him impossibly tight in his arms and peppered his face, his chest, his neck and any part of Genim he could reach with kisses, love bites and little licks all while Genim sighed and giggled and his eyes shone brightly. Genim knew that day that he loved Stiles, but more importantly he knew that Stiles loved him. It’s a heady feeling, another privilege one doesn’t expect, this ability to choose whom you fall in love with. The concept of true mates even in Genim’s universe was rare, but rare things tend to happen to rare beings so Genim always knew Broderek was out there. He took their meeting as he took most things: a moment that happened to him that he had to deal with.

He remembers very strongly wanting to love Broderek. He didn’t blame him exactly for the way they met. Stiles tells him he should, so he can let go of the anger he feels about it, but Genim knows if he ever truly acknowledged the anger he felt he’d never forgive Broderek. He’d never forgive any of them and so he doesn’t. Instead he tests Broderek, pushes his buttons to see how much he can get him to break. He fucks with Scott and Boyd, gets high and drunk and does stupid shit like getting spitroasted over an actual flame then going home and drunkenly yelling in Broderek’s face knowing some other alpha’s cum is on his breath. He goes back to their den smelling like fire and he sees Broderek’s nose twitch, but he knows he won’t do anything about it and that satisfies him. He wonders though, what would happen if Broderek did decide to do something about it? Would that finally mean that Broderek loved him?

He can’t dwell on wonder though, he can only dwell on what he knows. He knows he finally did fall in love with Broderek when he gave birth to their first son. He knows Broderek fell in love with the child immediately that day. He also knows the day the child fell out of love with Broderek and the day he began to hate his father. Genim was happy that day.

“Broderek, you piece of sh-”

“Fucking hell, Genim, I-”

“Don’t fucking yell at me! Just let your wolf out and hold me!”

“I tried to hold you and you didn’t want me!” That was true, in many ways that evening. Broderek tried to embrace Genim after, but it was too soon and Genim was still coming so he hit Broderek and told him to fuck off. Broderek always took things so hard, so literally. Genim told him not to, Stiles tells Broderek to “ _omega up_ ” which was a joke that doesn't entirely translate, but Genim appreciates nonetheless. So when Genim slapped Broderek he got out of the bed and stalked to the table.

“I don’t fucking want _you_ , I want-”

“You're my fucking mate, why the hell don't you want-”

“You never fucking listen!”

“You never fucking shut up!”

These arguments of sentence fragments define them. Accusatory half formed statements that tell whole truths in missing subjects and predicates only ever work as a whole, but they never quite reach that. Genim wishes Stiles were here.

He should hate Stiles, really. He should be angry with Stiles, for trying to break him from his mold of constant reaction, and button pushing to his own disastrous end, but he can’t. He’s the one that told Genim that he could have more when he’s always been raised to take what he’s given and deal with it. And there’s nothing in his life up to this point outside of his children that makes him think different. He’s an omega and a human omega at that which is extremely rare, but as with all things rare he’s constantly picked at, and put on display, and made to feel his worth is in his exclusivity and not really in himself. And they’ve all treated him like that. Like a delicate petal that in order to be preserved had to be pressed in between the pages of books and dried out and treated to maintain its flawless appearance.

His father was like that to his mother, and then to him. Scott was like that. Broderek is like that. The only people who seem to love him are his children who don’t even really know him, or strangers that always promise him a better life if he were _their_ omega and of course... Stiles. At first he suspected that they knew each other because they were each other in a way, cut from the same mold at least if Genim can wrap his head around the science of it all. He doesn’t question an entire lot. As a human omega he can change his sex when he wants. He lived 15 years of his life as a woman after all, he had to, he was in hiding. He’d been told once by his father that it was because human omega males couldn’t give birth and it killed them. So they could change to female to make the process more natural. After a while, male omegas just learned to control it. It was probably bullshit, as Genim would come to discover that most of what his father told him was, but Genim didn’t care to question it.

One thing he did know to be true is he could initiate the change only when he was entirely peaceful and centered. And any disruption would undo it which had the tendency to be as painful and uncomfortable as Broderek’s transitions when he wasn’t on the same page with his wolf. Yes, Genim knew that asking Broderek to shift right now would cause him some considerable pain. And maybe finally Genim understood what it was that he really wanted.

“Broderek… please! Please, have your wolf come out and- and-”

“No!” Broderek yells, as much to his wolf as he does to Genim. Maybe that’s what it was about Stiles that Genim loves most. That he’s in control of his feelings for the boy. That he chooses to love him. Choice is not an automatic thing for some omegas, biology fucks up your freedom of consent, but with Stiles, all the love Genim felt was his. He controls his love the way he controls Broderek’s pain. And Genim can see now, the shine of his pleasant purple gaze fading slowly, he can see the wolf as it tries to climb to the surface. A tendon in Broderek’s neck starts to protrude, pushing Broderek’s head back slightly. Broderek growls. “No! I’m fucking not-”

“Broderek, please!” Genim implores again, breathing heavily, his head hanging awkwardly off the bed as he watches Broderek at war with himself. He tries not to smile and instead wills ever ready tears to his eyes. They slide up his temples into his hair. “Tell him to come and do what you won’t do! Tell him to come and take care of me!”

And he’s hit a nerve now, he knows it as he hears Broderek slam his fists into the table and stand up.

“Why do you fucking do this? Why are you like this?” Broderek asks, simple questions wrapped in rhetoric, dangling precariously close to his doom should he ever fully know the answer.

“Tell him, Brod. Tell your wolf I love him, and to come and take care of me.” He’s getting faint now. The blood rushes to his head and he knows his face is bright red, he can feel it pulsating at his temples, burning into his cheeks, making him lightheaded and slightly dizzy. He’s pleasantly buzzed, he got what he wanted, he thinks.

He hears a voice, feels a presence cutting through the tension of their post coital bubble and knows instantly it’s Stiles. He loves him, and Stiles loves him back, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, this one, or any of the others. Stiles’ voice starts as inquisitorial, curious but demanding. He hears Broderek huff, but soon Genim feels himself being pulled up on the bed and wrapped in the strong arms of his mate. The tear streaks on his temples are being licked off by a rough tongue; Broderek’s beta form, it’s a compromise, but Genim doesn’t mind. The voice continues, it’s muffled as his head is pressed into Broderek’s chest, but Genim knows Stiles is confidently correcting the wolf. He knows Stiles has his back always, he can feel the human’s cool palm on his hot skin and can feel Broderek’s hand squeeze the nape of his neck gently. So he sighs, exhaling softly, and completing his journey across the threshold of slumber as he waits for the inflection of Stiles’ voice to change from chiding to soothing. He gives Broderek the praise that Genim can’t bring himself to do just yet, even though he knows Broderek needs it, and maybe even deserves in the wake of these small victories. So he holds on for the final moment for Stiles to tell Broderek he’s loved, and when he finally does? When he feels his wolf relax around him, cocooning him in his hirsute warmth?

Genim falls into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
